MTD
MTD (M'''atter '''T'ransference 'D'evice'', pol. Urzadzenie Transferu Materii) lub '''Teleporter – urządzenie, występujące na mapach trybu zombie Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, The Giant, Dead Ops Arcade 2, Der Eisendrache, Revelations, Classified i Alpha Omega. Jego zadaniem jest zapewnienie szybkiej podróży pomiędzy dwoma obszarami. Zwykle między MTD a jednostką centralną lub innym teleporterem. Niekiedy jest jedynym sposobem na dostanie się do pewnych miejsc, takich jak sala projekcyjna na mapie Kino der Toten czy Griffin Station na Moon. Der Riese Na mapie występują trzy teleportery. Z-A zlokalizowany jest po stronie laboratorium badań na zwierzętach, Z-B – po stronie hangaru i Z-C – za drugim dziedzińcem. Każdy z nich, po uiszczeniu opłaty w wysokości 1500 punktów, przenosi stojących w nim graczy do jednostki centralnej na głównym dziedzińcu. Zombie, znajdujący się w tym czasie wewnątrz MTD, giną. Po dotarciu graczy na dziedziniec, przy płocie przed Kar98k uderza piorun, a wraz z nim może pojawić się power-up. Przed użyciem danego teleportera konieczne jest podłączenie go do jednostki centralnej. W tym celu po włączeniu zasilania należy dokonać interakcji z MTD. Gracze usłyszą głos, który oznajmi, że mają oni 25 sekund na podłączenie teleportera do jednostki centralnej. Zegar odliczający rzeczywisty czas 30 sekund pojawi się również w lewym górnym rogu ekranu. Należy jak najszybciej udać się do jednostki centralnej i dokonać z nią interakcji. Spowoduje to wywołanie efektu pioruna, jak przy teleportacji, oraz otworzy część drzwi blokujących dostęp do Pack-a-Puncha. MTD Der Riese Black Ops Z-A.png|Z-A MTD Der Riese Black Ops Z-B.png|Z-B der_riese_mdt.png|Z-C MTD Der Riese Black Ops jednostka centralna.png|Jednostka centralna Kino der Toten W przeciwieństwie do Der Riese na mapie Kino der Toten pojawia się tylko jedno MTD zlokalizowane na scenie. Żeby z niego skorzystać, również konieczne jest podłączenie go do jednostki centralnej, znajdującej się w głównym holu. Tym razem jednak nie ma ograniczenia czasowego, lecz czynność tę trzeba powtarzać przed każdym użyciem teleportera. MTD, zabijając stojących w nim zombie, bez żadnej opłaty przenosi graczy zawsze do sali projekcyjnej, gdzie pozostają przez 30 sekund. Po tym czasie każdy zostanie wysłany do jednostki centralnej, lecz przedtem może trafić jeszcze do jednego z czterech losowych pomieszczeń. W takim wypadku po pięciu sekundach gracz wraca do kina. Przed ponownym podłączeniem teleportera należy odczekać 90 sekund, aby ten zdążył się ochłodzić. Czas ten jest liczony od momentu powrotu graczy lub od chwili użycia MTD, jeśli nikt nie został teleportowany. kino_der_toten_mdt.png|Teleporter w Kino der Toten MTD Kino der Toten jednostka centralna.png|Jednostka centralna MTD Kino der Toten Black Ops III.png|Teleporter w Kino der Toten (wersja Black Ops III) MTD Kino der Toten Black Ops III jednostka centralna.png|Jednostka centralna (wersja Black Ops III) "Five" Teleportery na mapie "Five" różnią się nieco od swoich poprzedników. Przede wszystkim działają w momencie wejścia na nie, przez co nic nie kosztują. Przenoszą wtedy gracza do losowej innej platformy teleportera. Co więcej mogą z nich korzystać również zombie, a szczególnie Złodziej z Pentagonu. Unosząca się nad platformą wiązka światła wskazuje stan teleportera. Biała oznacza gotowość do teleportacji, zaś czerwona wręcz przeciwnie. Każda platforma, do której gracz się teleportuje, wchodzi w drugi z tych stanów i przez 20 sekund niemożliwe jest jej użycie. Wciąż może jednak odbierać graczy wysłanych do niej z innych teleporterów. Na mapie znajduje się osiem MTD: jedno w sali obrad, jedno w pokoju wojennym, pięć w laboratorium i jedno w pomieszczeniu z Pack-a-Punchem. MTD Five sala obrad.png|MTD w sali obrad five_mdt.png|MTD w pokoju wojennym MTD Five laboratorium 1.png|MTD w laboratorium MTD Five laboratorium 2.png|MTD w laboratorium MTD Five laboratorium 3.png|MTD w laboratorium MTD Five laboratorium 4.png|MTD w laboratorium MTD Five laboratorium 5.png|MTD w laboratorium MTD Five panic room.png|MTD w pomieszczeniu z Pack-a-Punchem Dead Ops Arcade MDT pojawia się po zakończeniu czwartej rundy danej areny. Wejście na platformę przenosi graczy na nową planszę. MTD Dead Ops Arcade.png|Teleporter w Dead Ops Arcade MTD Dead Ops Arcade pierwsza osoba.png|Teleporter w Dead Ops Arcade w widoku pierwszej osoby Call of the Dead Mimo że MTD nie pojawia się na mapie, zostaje wspomniany przez Edwarda Richtofena w Easter Eggu Original Characters Trapped. Mówi o nim, że się zepsuł i wysłał oryginalne postacie za daleko w przyszłość. W wyniku tego cała czwórka została uwięziona w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Jeden z kroków Easter Egga wymaga od graczy wyłączenia systemów ochronnych MTD, a po ukończeniu jego całości, można usłyszeć jak postacie teleportują się do Shangri-La. Shangri-La MTD słychać na samym początku rozgrywki w momencie pojawienia się graczy na mapie. Świadczy to o ich przybyciu z Call of the Dead. Moon Platformy MTD znajdują się w dwóch miejscach na mapie. Pierwsza zlokalizowana jest na Ziemi w Strefie 51 i prowadzi do Receiving Area w Griffin Station na Księżycu. Druga znajduje się na zewnętrznym obszarze między laboratoriami a Bio-Dome'em i przenosi z powrotem do miejsca startowego. Korzystając z obu teleporterów, trzeba mieć na uwadze dwa ograniczenia. Przede wszystkim, w celu użycia MTD, na platformie muszą zgromadzić się wszyscy gracze i pozostać na niej przez 3 sekundy. Drugim ograniczeniem jest czas otwarcia bramy, blokującej dostęp do teleportera. Po każdym użyciu jednego MTD należy odczekać chwilę, by móc wejść na platformę drugiego. W przypadku teleportera z Ziemi na Księżyc czas ten wynosi 20 sekund. Druga platforma zostaje otwarta po 130 sekundach, pod warunkiem że w danej rundzie nie była jeszcze używana. Czas pozostały do otwarcia można kontrolować, obserwując cztery lampy przed wejściem na obszar teleportera od strony laboratoriów. Pierwsza z nich po 40 sekundach zmienia kolor z czerwonego na zielony, po czym każda kolejna czyni to po 30 sekundach. Gdy wszystkie lampy świecą się na zielono, brama MTD otwiera się. moon_mdt.png|MTD na Ziemi MTD Moon Księżyc.png|MTD na Księżycu MTD Moon Black Ops III Ziemia.png|MTD na Ziemi (wersja Black Ops III) MTD Moon Black Ops III Księżyc.png|MTD na Księżycu (wersja Black Ops III) The Giant MTD nie zmieniły się względem mapy Der Riese. W związku z tym można je odnaleźć w tych samych miejscach, a przed użyciem trzeba je podłączyć do jednostki centralnej. MTD The Giant Z-A.png|Z-A MTD The Giant Z-B.png|Z-B MDT_The_Giant.png|Z-C MTD The Giant jednostka centralna.png|Jednostka centralna Dead Ops Arcade 2 Tak jak na mapie Dead Ops Arcade MTD pojawia się po zakończeniu ostatniej tzn. czwartej rundy na danej arenie. Po wejściu na platformę gracze zostają przeniesieni na nową planszę. MTD Dead Ops Arcade 2.png|Teleporter w Dead Ops Arcade 2 MTD Dead Ops Arcade 2 pierwsza osoba.png|Teleporter w Dead Ops Arcade 2 w widoku pierwszej osoby Der Eisendrache Na mapie znajdują się dwa MTD. Pierwsze mieści się w laboratorium, skąd za 500 punktów można dostać się na platformę rakiety. Tam znajduje się kolejny teleporter, który w tej samej cenie umożliwia powrót. W obu przypadkach ponowne użycie dowolnego MTD wymaga odczekania 45 sekund. Warto zwrócić też uwagę na to, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa teleporter w laboratorium nie może zostać użyty podczas testu rakiety. Co więcej oba MTD umożliwiają podróż do przeszłości podczas 3. i 6. kroku Easter Egga My Brother's Keeper. MDT_Der_Eisendrache.png|Teleporter w laboratorium MTD Der Eisendrache platforma rakiety.png|Teleporter na platformie rakiety Revelations Ponieważ częścią mapy Revelations jest scena z Kino der Toten, nie zabrakło tam również MTD. Urządzenie to normalnie nie pełni żadnej roli, aż do 4. kroku Easter Egga For The Good Of All, gdzie zasilony przez S.O.P.H.I.Ę. umożliwia podróż do Domu. Później z teleportera można skorzystać w 8. kroku, by dostać się na arenę. MDT_Revelations.png|MTD na mapie Revelations Classified MTD pod względem działania nie uległo zmianie w stosunku do mapy "Five". Jest w stanie teleportować zarówno graczy jak i zombie pomiędzy losowymi platformami. Tym razem jednak nad każdym teleporterem widnieje ikona, wskazująca do którego obszaru prowadzi w danej chwili. Krzesło oznacza biura, komputer – pokój narad lub serwerownię, a kolba stożkowa – laboratoria. Miejsce docelowe zmienia się w wymienionej kolejności co 5 sekund. Oprócz tego po aktywowaniu wszystkich dźwigni DEFCON, większość teleporterów umożliwia przeniesienie się do komory bezpieczeństwa, co oznaczone jest symbolem popiersia. MTD z umieszczonym wzmacniaczem sygnału przenosi w tym czasie graczy do Groom Lake. Oznaczony jest on symbolem Pack-a-Puncha. Na mapie występuje jedenaście MTD: jedno w sali konferencyjnej, jedno w głównych biurach, jedno w pokoju narad, jedno w serwerowni, trzy w południowych laboratoriach, dwa w północnych laboratoriach, jedno w komorze bezpieczeństwa i jedno w Groom Lake. To ostatnie podobnie jak na mapie Moon nie może zostać użyte od razu. Konieczne jest odczekanie 30 sekund na otwarcie bramy blokującej do niego dostęp. MTD Classified sala konferencyjna.png|MTD w sali konferencyjnej MTD Classified główne biura.png|MTD w głównych biurach MTD Classified pokój narad.png|MTD w pokoju narad MTD Classified wzmacniacz sygnału pokój narad.png|MTD w pokoju narad po zastosowaniu wzmacniacza syganłu MTD Classified serwerownia.png|MTD w serwerowni MTD Classified laboratorium 1.png|MTD w południowych laboratoriach MTD Classified laboratorium 2.png|MTD w północnych laboratoriach MTD Classified laboratorium 3.png|MTD w południowych laboratoriach MTD Classified laboratorium 4.png|MTD w północnych laboratoriach MTD Classified laboratorium 5.png|MTD w południowych laboratoriach MTD Classified komora bezpieczeństwa.png|MTD w komorze bezpieczeństwa MTD Classified Groom Lake.png|MTD w Groom Lake Alpha Omega Na mapie Alpha Omega MTD po raz pierwszy wymaga zbudowania. W rezultacie gracz otrzymuje dwa teleportery, które może umieścić na wybranych przez siebie platformach. Zlokalizowane są one w dziesięciu miejscach: cele, centralna ulica, stacja zasilania, zielony dom - ogródek, jadłodajnia, łóżka, żółty dom - piętro, generatory, izolatka i sterowanie APD. Działanie MTD jest takie samo jak na mapie "Five", z tą różnicą, że teleportacja odbywa się zawsze pomiędzy umieszczonymi platformami. Co więcej, gdy drugi teleporter zostanie położony, żaden nie może zostać podniesiony przez 20 sekund. MTD Alpha Omega cele.png|MTD w celach MTD Alpha Omega centralna ulica.png|MTD na centralnej ulicy MTD Alpha Omega stacja zasilania.png|MTD w stacji zasilania MTD Alpha Omega zielony dom ogródek.png|MTD w ogródku zielonego domu MTD Alpha Omega jadłodajnia.png|MTD w jadłodajni MTD Alpha Omega łóżka.png|MTD w łóżkach MTD Alpha Omega żółty dom piętro.png|MTD na piętrze żółtego domu MTD Alpha Omega generatory.png|MTD w generatorach MTD Alpha Omega izolatka.png|MTD w izolatce MTD Alpha Omega sterowanie APD.png|MTD w sterowni APD Teleporter Alpha Omega.png|MTD na stole do budowania Miejsca występowania części Do zbudowania MTD potrzebne są trzy części. Konstrukcję można zrealizować na dowolnym stole do budowania. Część 1. *Ośrodek transfuzyjny – w szafce przed frontowymi drzwiami; *Ośrodek transfuzyjny – oparta o łóżko naprzeciwko przejścia do ogródka zielonego domu; *Ośrodek transfuzyjny – w ogródku naprzeciwko miejsca na skrzynkę losującą; MTD Alpha Omega część 1 1.png MTD Alpha Omega część 1 2.png MTD Alpha Omega część 1 3.png Część 2. *Zielony dom - parter – w rogu przy frontowych drzwiach; *Zielony dom - parter – w rogu kuchni; *Zielony dom - piętro – za oknem; MTD Alpha Omega część 2 1.png MTD Alpha Omega część 2 2.png MTD Alpha Omega część 2 3.png Część 3. *generatory – przy lewym przejściu do łóżek; *generatory – przy generatorze, naprzeciwko maszyny Perk-a-Cola Tonik; *generatory – w rogu przy przejściu do izolatki; MTD Alpha Omega część 3 1.png MTD Alpha Omega część 3 2.png MTD Alpha Omega część 3 3.png Osiągnięcia i trofea Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII